


Дни осквернения

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Мир Святого Древа [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Gothic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Этот мир никогда не был ни к кому из них дружелюбен. Ни к поручику жандармерии, ни к юным детям лорда, ни, в особенности, к танцовщице кабаре. Но все они пытаются не сломаться под давлением и выжить - и, может быть, хоть что-то выгадать, урвать хоть крошку счастья у жестокой судьбы.
Series: Мир Святого Древа [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814149





	1. Глава 1. В Эльзиле все не те, кем кажутся

— Это похоже на преисподнюю!

— Нет, сын мой, — тихо проговорил Монтанелли, — это похоже на человеческую душу.

— На души тех, кто бродит во мраке и кого смерть осеняет своим крылом?

— На души тех, с кем ты ежедневно встречаешься на улицах.

_ Этель Лилиан Войнич, «Овод» _

— Может быть, поговоришь со мной?

Белая длиннопалая рука тронула затянутый в черное локоть.

— Мне не до этого. Не могу думать ни о чем. Я… волнуюсь, что ли.

Внутри кареты было еще темнее, чем на улицах столицы, но двум пассажирам так было даже приятней. Обычно мгла усиливает страх, эту же странную пару она успокаивала.

— Волнуешься? Ну, неудивительно. Представь, я тоже. Может быть, даже больше, чем ты.

Брат и сестра смотрели друг на друга, едва видя очертания лиц во мраке. Но им это и не было по-настоящему нужно. Лица никогда не были для них важны.

Они разом вдохнули, одновременно собираясь что-то сказать, в чем-то, быть может, признаться, но тут карета дернулась, замерла, послышался окрик кучера. В окно проскользнул свет фонаря и замер, треугольником высвечивая колени в черных форменных брюках, край юбки с золотистыми воланами…

— Ты даже не можешь себе представить всю силу моей признательности.

Из темного угла кареты не послышалось ни звука.

И вот так, в тишине, отворилась без скрипа дверь, в тишине же осторожно ступили на мощеную дорогу черные сапоги. Так встал под конус света от фонаря маркиз Лоран Эджертон, новый младший жандарм Его Величества. Или просто сердце молодого человека билось так сильно, что заглушало другие звуки? Он не слышал, как захлопнулась дверь кареты, как зацокали прочь копыта лошади, как скрипели колеса, вертясь… И унося леди Эрнестину Эджертон прочь, на встречу с ее будущим мужем.

— Ну, надеюсь, нам обоим повезет. — Пробормотал Лоран, поправляя тугой воротник и кривясь. — Да смилуется над нами Уризен и Святая Тэль.

Лорана впустили в здание жандармерии, и он предоставил документы дежурному за столом. Снулый парень одного с маркизом возраста пробежал глазами ровные строчки и вернул бумаги.

— Вы поступаете под начало поручика Марка Стила. Разумеется, его сейчас нет на месте, он подойдет не раньше шести утра. Какого демона Вы вообще приперлись так поздно? Или рано, можно сказать. Половина пятого!

— В противном случае мне бы пришлось непозволительно злоупотребить гостеприимством моего будущего зятя.

Дежурный, сидя с опущенной головой, покивал. Лорану невольно казалось, что его хотят боднуть, так упорно на него была наставлена макушка младшего жандарма.

— Лошадь своя?

— Я потерял коня на пути сюда. Новым пока не обзавелся.

Дежурный поднял голову и посмотрел, наконец, прямо в лицо Лорану. В миг лицо младшего жандарма утратило выражение снисходительного презрения, когда его взгляд наткнулся на длинный, едва заживший шрам, идущий от виска к подбородку Лорана.

— Вам будет выделен конь от жандармерии, служебный, — пробормотал дежурный, явно переменив первоначальное мнение, что перед ним избалованный сынок вздорного дворянина. — Пока подождите Его благородие в приемной.

Лоран сдержанно кивнул и направился к ряду грубо сколоченных стульев, который тянулся вдоль стены продуваемого коридора. Пока что все оказалось не так сложно, как молодой человек боялся.

Через четверть часа Лорана сморила усталость. Он дремал, судорожно сжимая бумаги, отчего те шелестели, когда по рукам маркиза проходила сонная судорога. Новобранец боролся с собой, чтобы предстать перед поручиком в лучшем виде, но когда тот явился, Лоран безнадежно проиграл дремоте и даже начал заваливаться набок.

— Это Вы, что ли, мой новый…

Лоран вскочил, мгновение осоловело смотрел прямо в лицо начальнику, затем спохватился, вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь.

— Ваше благородие!

Марк Стил, едва скрывая свое скептическое отношение, осмотрел Лорана с головы до ног. Такой молодой, а уже шрам поперек морды. Драчун, дуэлянт? Вот же принесла нелегкая помощника. Как бы не было беды от него. Марк грубовато вырвал из рук Лорана его документы и поднес к глазам.

— До того служили корнетом-знаменосцем. — Угол рта Марка дернулся прежде, чем он сдержал это выражение неудовольствия. — Прекрасно.

Последнее слово прозвучало так, будто поручик произнес это случайно, намереваясь сказать: «подите вон и никогда не возвращайтесь». Однако на лице Лорана не дрогнул ни единый мускул, хоть отчасти и потому, что подживающий шрам на каждую гримасу все еще отзывался болью.

— До девятнадцати лет с сестрой и отцом путешествовал по диким землям на территории бывшего Апима… — Поручик махнул рукой, намекая, чтобы новичок следовал за ним, и пошел по коридору. — Это тоже пригодится, некоторые горожане ничуть не лучше дикарей. Надеюсь, Вы там сами не опустились среди аборигенов?

Марк посмеивался, и Лоран гадал, не замешана ли тут зависть: Стил явно не первый десяток лет находился на службе, однако по какой-то причине оставался в не слишком завидном звании поручика. У Марка было широкое костистое лицо, из тех, по которому не прочитать возраст, волосы же он стриг так коротко, что рассмотреть седину не мог бы и его личный парикмахер. Тем не менее, хоть и оставалось гадать, сколько ему лет: сорок, пятьдесят или больше — но тридцатилетним Стила назвали бы только из лести.

В последние несколько лет столкновения между Эльзилом и другими странами случались чаще, на некоторых территориях шла необъявленная война. Многие использовали эти обстоятельства для того, чтобы получить награды и даже титулы. Стил же подобной возможностью пренебрег — так каким, интересно, было его прошлое? Трудный путь из рядовых или некий непростительный грех, после которого его выскородие увяз на бумажной работе в душном кабинете?

То, что для принятия на службу в жандармерию требуется хотя бы формальная отметка о военном прошлом, Лоран знал лучше прочих. Он понадеялся, что не покраснел от стыда, вспоминая причину.

— Как скоро Вы готовы приступить к работе?

— Сию же минуту, ваше благородие.

Марк на миг замедлил шаг и повернул голову коротким движением, словно собрался взглянуть на Лорана, но передумал.

— Бывал в настоящем сражении?

Лоран молчал слишком долго, и Стил разъярился: резко схватил новичка за подбородок, так что пальцы больно вжались в щеки, и развернул к себе.

— Шрам откуда?

— Разбойники на дороге.

Несколько секунд Марк и Лоран смотрели друг другу в глаза. Впрочем, без ненависти — только испытующе. Оба пока приглядывались друг к другу. Возможно, им предстояло плечом к плечу охранять город еще долгие годы…

— Надеюсь, ты не размечтался, что место тебе обеспечено? Посмотрю, как ты работаешь, маркиз, и через месяц решу, годишься ли ты для жандармерии.

Но, возможно, и нет.

Больше Стил не оборачивался, словно его вовсе не заботило, следует за ним корнет или нет. Они спустились по лестнице куда-то в полумрак, прошли еще длинный коридор, прежде чем поручик распахнул дверь с облупившейся коричневой краской.

— С сегодняшнего дня большую часть времени ты будешь проводить здесь, впрочем, как и я, только я — все же чуть меньше.

Лоран выглянул из-за плеча поручика. В белом скудном свете керосиновой лампы на столе лежала груда какого-то тряпья. Не сразу его глаза привыкли к колыхающимся сумеркам комнаты, чтобы угадать в этой куче человеческие очертания. Ноги в дешевых истоптанных туфлях высовывались из-под серой простыни, обе — неестественно развернутые в одну сторону, едва прикрытые грязным изорванным подолом. Стил подошел к тому месту, где у тела должна была располагаться голова и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ну, например, вот, — мрачно пробормотал поручик, заглянув под простыню. — Началось.

— Что началось?

— Твое первое дело. Вот твой первый труп.

Лоран протянул руку, чтобы тоже приподнять ткань и взглянуть на мертвеца, но поручик шлепнул корнета по ладони и оттеснил от стола.

— Этим пусть займется коронер, а мы просто прочитаем его отчет.

— Вы думаете, бактерии?..

— Или остатки магии. — Стил взглянул прямо в глаза Лорану. — Это Эльзил, здесь все возможно. Это тебе не дикие земли, мой мальчик.

Лоран невольно сдвинул брови в неудовольствии. У поручика были все основания считать его неопытным и взбалмошным неумехой, тем более, видит Высший, в каких-то делах так и было, но подобные слова все равно звучали обидно. Но Стил хотя бы объяснил, почему жандармерия, подчиняющаяся напрямую королю, занимается приволоченными из рядового отделения полиции трупами. Если в деле замешана магия… Волшебников в Эльзиле не любят.

Отчета коронера они дождались через несколько часов. Это были итоги первичного спешного осмотра. Марк пробежал глазами бумагу, сдвинул брови и повернулся к Лорану.

— Выдвигаемся, корнет.

— У меня еще нет лошади…

Но поручик уже толкнул ногой дверь кабинета.

— Пешком дойдем. Нам полезно.

Лоран заметно нервничал, не уверенный, что происходящее укладывается в обыденные для подобной процедуры рамки. После прибытия в столицу ему постоянно казалось, что его пытаются обмануть — как в мелочах, так и по-крупному.

На улицах Лоран старался не пялиться, хотя и едва мог сдержаться. В Эльзиле он если и был когда-то, то только в столь раннем детстве, что никаких воспоминаний не сохранил. Теперь же столица предстала перед ним во всем своем великолепии — и безобразии. Стил снова шагал впереди, не оглядываясь, а корнет поспевал за ним. Шаг у поручика и впрямь был шире, но Лоран намеренно отстал, соблюдая субординацию. Казалось, Марк намеревался пройти весь город насквозь! Сперва спутников окружали высокие здания песочного цвета с зелеными и красными окнами-витражами, ноги их ступали по гладкому камню мостовых… Однако со временем Лоран заметил, как переменился облик улиц: дома стали ниже, и с каждым кварталом постройки теряли по этажу, ноги то и дело запинались о ямы на месте выбитых плит и камней, пахло уже не пряностями и морем, а куда более неприятно. Гарью. Болезнью — гниющей плотью человека, не рыбы. Из закоулков тянулись тонкие нитки дыма, такие приторные, что сводило зубы.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Лоран, когда любопытство и недоумение стали для него невыносимы.

— В «Камелию императрицы», — ответил Марк, хотя это название ничего не объяснило корнету.

Пока они не наткнулись на вывеску, Лоран даже не догадывался, что было местом их интереса. «Камелия императрицы» располагалась в конце узкого проулка, сумрачного в самый полдень — но само здание смотрелось куда лучше, чем соседние, вход даже украшали вывеска и резьба по верху двери.

— Это бордель? — догадался Лоран, рассматривая стилизованную картинку под названием заведения: дама с короной на голове, в одной лишь юбке, и с огромной кружкой пива в руке.

— Не совсем. Это клуб… для скучающих джентльменов. — Марк постучал, и в окошко на двери высунулась рука. Лоран пытался заглянуть через плечо начальнику, но не успел увидеть, что тот дал привратнику: деньги, некий тайный знак принадлежности к избранным, показал жандармские лычки на отворотах рукавов?

Внутри «Камелия…» представляла собой задымленное помещение с липким полом. Лоран даже помахал перед лицом рукой, чтобы развеять табачные пары и отогнать запахи алкоголя, но это не помогло. По периметру зала без малейшего подобия порядка стояли колченогие столы и стулья, у одной стены располагалась барная стойка, у другой, на сцене, в ощипаном боа надрывалась певичка с неприличными куплетами.

— Не думал, что подобные заведения существуют в Эльзиле, — пробормотал Лоран, брезгливо ощущая, как забивается в нос и рот вонь притона. — Какую еще страну назвать такой благочестивой…

— В Эльзиле есть все, — отозвался Марк и потянул корнета за собой. Поручик явно был в «Камелии…» далеко не первый раз, он знал тут все, в том числе, к кому ему следует обратиться.

Высокая блондинка, утянутая в корсет так, что талию можно было обхватить ладонями, пошла жандармам навстречу, лучезарно улыбаясь. Однако никакое искусное напускное дружелюбие не изгоняло усталость из ее лавандовых глаз. Они с Марком любезно поприветствовали друг друга, не называя имен, затем поручик дернул головой в своей привычной манере оборванного на полудвижении оглядывания и спросил:

— Какие-нибудь проблемы? Девочки на вакациях, не вернувшиеся вовремя или беглянки?

Блондинка покачала головой, выпятив в размышлении нижнюю губу. Марк негромко выругался. Еще несколько минут они с девушкой шушукались у бара, пока поручик не вернулся к Лорану. Корнет тем временем успел рассмотреть все, что только различал через плотный занавес дыма (почему здесь столько посетителей еще до заката, спрашивал он у себя и не мог найти ответа). Лорану одновременно было неловко, немного стыдно и даже чуть противно, но еще он был безумно очарован притоном. В конце концов, «Камелия…» словно специально повторяла множественные описания подобных ей заведений из приключенческих романов. Лоран чувствовал себя будто в книге.

— Пустое дело, — вторгся в его мысли поручик. — Пойдем, выпьем, раз уж мы здесь.

Жандармы устроились за столиком в середине зала. Блондинка с лиловыми глазами принесла им вина и закусок, попробовала позаигрывать с корнетом, но Стил ее прогнал.

— Не забывай, мы все еще на работе, — сказал Марк, прикуривая сигарету.

Лоран ждал, что поручик объяснит ему, отчего они здесь, как к этому относится труп женщины и, может быть, о чем они говорили с блондинкой, но Стил, напротив, желал переменить тему.

— Говорят, бабенка на вывеске срисована с Высшей Айне, — сказал Марк и сдержанно усмехнулся, затем добавил абсолютно ровным голосом: — представь себе, умора.

Лорану эта шутка не понравилась, но прежде, чем он придумал в меру дерзкий, в меру дружелюбный ответ, его отвлекли звуки музыки — начинался новый танцевальный номер на сцене. А вслед за мелодией понесся голос конферансье:

— Наконец-то, наконец-то, то, чего вы ждали всю неделю! Наша золотая птичка, Нерана!

На сцену выпорхнула девушка в белом платье и белых же перчатках выше локтей. Первое слово, которое приходило на ум при одном взгляде на нее — «миниатюрная». Она была такой во всех смыслах, невысокая, стройная, если бы не блеск платья, дальним столам едва ли можно было бы разглядеть ее со сцены. Но, казалось, эта плясунья пользовалась особенным расположением зрителей: как только она появилась, многие пересели поближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше. Хотя ее стиль танца был не так замысловат, как у предшественниц, да и раздета она была в куда меньшей мере, эта девушка плясала с небывалой страстью и поразительным изяществом. У нее явно был талант чувствовать музыку и переплавлять ее в движения. К тому же, Нерана была вполне хороша собой: из той породы брюнеток, которые кажутся бледными из-за темных волос, но, если приложить рядом с ее рукой свою, обнаружится, что золотистый загар не покидает ее кожу даже в самую холодную и темную зиму. Она не задирала ног выше головы, как предыдущая артистка, но, казалось, ее танец рассказывает некую историю, и Лоран хотел понять, какую.

— Ты не единственный, кто не может оторвать от Нераны глаз. — Марк недовольно выдохнул дым через нос. — Но будь так добр, отвлекись от нее и посмотри на меня.

Однако от Нераны не так просто было отвести взгляд, особенно — если она уже начала двигаться в кружеве мелодии. Танцовщица подняла руки над головой, и Лоран подумал: действительно, какие у нее тонкие косточки, и точно, птичка!

Она страдала на сцене, звала кого-то — и каждому казалось, что Нерана обращается к нему лично.

— Она делает это так, словно это ее последний танец, — в невольном восхищении пробормотал Лоран.

— Она так пляшет каждый вечер, поверь мне, — Марк мрачно затушил сигарету в пепельнице и дернул корнета за рукав, чтобы тот отвернулся от сцены. Только это возымело, наконец, действие, и Лоран, хотя и с видимой неохотой, посмотрел в лицо начальнику.

— Я тебя привел сюда на не на ножки пялиться. У стен в нашем городе, да что уж говорить, во всей стране есть уши. — Поручик нагнулся над столом, и Лоран невольно также подался к Стилу навстречу. — Но в том-то и дело… Ты ведь хочешь остаться в столице, а? Поди, круглый год по подбородок в грязи Апима не так уж весело. Конечно, я не могу быть уверен, что ты не подделал документы, чтобы втереться ко мне в доверие. Но все же…

Все же, подумал Марк, вероятность этого крайне мала.

— Ты, пожалуй, самый безопасный вариант — при прочих равных. Мне в одиночку не справиться, хотя бы иногда мне нужен кто-то на подхвате. А ты, корнет, если уж умел держать знамя, то, пожалуй, и что-нибудь потяжелее подержишь.

— Намекаете на груз ответственности?

Марк улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была одновременно красивая — если смотреть с точки зрения художника, — и неприятная, если попробовать догадаться, что она подразумевает.

— Тот труп у нас в жандармерии — проститутка, и не из дешевых. Это уже третий эпизод за месяц… И поверь мне, Эджертон, это не дело полиции. Это наше дело. А сейчас я тебе объясню, почему.

В это мгновение музыка достигла пика, скрипки взвизгивали, как раненые, танцовщица споткнулась на сцене, зашаталась… Лоран уловил движение краем глаза и повернул голову к сцене.

Нерана схватилась за горло и рухнула на пол, раскрыв в немом крике рот.

Лоран дернулся, намереваясь встать, подбежать, помочь, но Марк снова остановил его, стиснув локоть корнета. А Нерана поднялась с сияющей улыбкой и раскланялась под оглушительные аплодисменты.


	2. Глава 2. Нож бьет под дых

Так холоден, так леденящ, что можно обжечь об

него пальцы! Ужаснется тот, чья рука прикоснется

к нему! И именно поэтому некоторым он кажется пламенным.

_Ф. Ницше_

У дверей «Камелии» Лоран и Марк расстались. Следует сделать ремарку, что это произошло у дверей внутренних: Стил вернулся в зал, буквально выпихнув Лорана на улицу. Приправив, впрочем, свои действия неожиданно любезным для солдафона прощанием. В любом случае, день близился к концу, и Лорану следовало решить вопрос с ночлегом. Скудные его пожитки остались в жандармерии, за некоторыми вещами необходимо было послать к сестре — Эрнестине (маркиз оттягивал этот момент, как мог), остальное требовалось купить в самое ближайшее время.

Немного побродив по улицам, таким узким, что меж домами нельзя было пройти, расставив руки, Лоран остановился на границе между трущобами и респектабельным районом — там, где осесть вышло и достаточно дешево, и вполне достойно. И до жандармерии оставалось такое расстояние, что никого бы не удивило, если б Лоран являлся на службу пешком.

Маркиз снял комнату под крышей в переулке чистом, хотя и темном. Ветхая, опрятная старушка, владелица ветхого, опрятного домика, проводила постояльца до лестницы, потопталась у нижней ступеньки и ушла так, словно внезапно забыла, что собиралась показать жильцу его новое обиталище. Лоран поднялся на чердак в одиночестве. Комната оказалась вполне достойна той платы, что за нее требовали: бедно обставленная, но такая узкая и темная, что меблировка создавала ощущение загроможденности. Лоран оглядел свое новое пристанище скорее с любопытством, чем с разочарованием. Если слухи о его детстве имели под собой реальную подоплеку и они с сестрой и отцом действительно долго жили в апимских диких лесах — неудивительно, что всего лишь кровать без полога, умывальник, растрескавшаяся тумбочка и старая конторка вполне удовлетворили молодого Эджертона. От какого еще аристократа в столице можно было ожидать подобной неприхотливости?

Маркиз снял сапоги и лег на кровать. Солнце светило в узкое окно прямо ему на лицо.

Что ж, подумал Лоран, тем сподручнее будет читать на закате! Он приобрел газету, пока бродил по улицам, присматриваясь к постоялым дворам, и теперь достал ее, намереваясь пролистать. Он хотел составить впечатление о столице в противовес тому, что показал ему первый день в Атепатии.

Первую полосу занимали известия о бале в королевском дворце. Вторую — проповеди какого-то жреца Высшего Уризена. На третьей в виньетках сообщалось о ближайших казнях на главной площади. Лоран вчитался в приговоры: мошенник, вор, убийца, две ведьмы, колдун-кузнец. На следующей странице размещались частные объявления.

«Бракосочетание юной маркизы Эджертон и молодого виконта Сааэшейского назначено на следующую неделю.» — прочитал Лоран внизу листа. Объявления о свадьбах от остального текста отделяли те же виньетки, что использовались на предыдущей странице.

Как быстро! Конечно, отец послал извещение задолго до прибытия детей в столицу, а они еще задержались… Но брат и сестра полагали, что у них есть некоторое время. Оказалось, они ошиблись. Газета упала на грудь Лорана, словно несколько листков бумаги внезапно стали слишком тяжелы для его сильных пальцев.

К своему стыду, Лоран чуть было не проспал на следующее утро — он впервые поступал на работу, его жизнь впервые требовала четкого расписания, так что, если б не шум с первого этажа, он бы провалялся в постели до полудня. Еще недавно, в апимских лесах, он вставал по велению сердца или тела, от падающего на лицо луча солнца, щебета птиц… Либо грубого окрика отца, но такое случалось редко. Несмотря на то, что Лоран провел всю сознательную жизнь подле отца, даже теперь, на двадцать четвертом году жизни, он не мог сказать, что между ними есть по-настоящему прочная или теплая связь. Фульк Эджертон словно никогда не выделял своих детей из числа прислуги, будто сын и дочь для него значили столько же, сколько и наемные работники. Прежде детей это обижало, но сейчас, в Эльзиле, они поняли, чем было продиктовано подобное отношение родителя к ним. В конце концов, лорд Эджертон и распорядился ими, как чужими работниками по найму, почти как рабами. Лоран находил даже некоторую пользу в холодном воспитании, которое получил. Что думала о том Эрнестина, пока оставалось тайной.

Лоран встал, умылся, оделся, зачесал волосы ото лба назад… он начал постепенно привыкать к новой детали в своем облике — полукруглому шраму поперек щеки. К счастью, рана была нанесена недостаточно глубоко, чтобы повредить челюсть или проткнуть кожу насквозь, и так низко, что не задела глаз. Теперь кожа зарубцевалась настолько, чтобы не кровоточить, если Лоран говорил или ел, и боль ушла — либо он так привык к ней, что уже не замечал. Однако по змеистой вспухшей линии время от времени пробегал разряд щекотки — ткани восстанавливались. Это хорошо, каждый раз, перебарывая желание почесать рубец, думал маркиз. И каждый же раз перед его внутренним взором невольно вставала картина путешествия в столицу. Момент, когда его щеку взрыла сталь, он не запомнил, но миг, когда смотрелся в поднесенное Эрнестиной — о, нет, тогда еще не Эрнестиной в полной мере, конечно же — зеркальце, запал Лорану в душу. За последние несколько месяцев его жизнь, однообразная больше двадцати трех лет, несколько раз подряд совершила удивительные перевороты.

Когда Лоран спустился на первый этаж, он увидел, как рождался шум, разбудивший его: за столами сидели работяги, вперемешку те, что только отправлялись на заработки, но встретили как препятствие на своем пути неодолимое желание выпить, так и те, кто трудился всю ночь и теперь имел полное право пропустить рюмашку-другую. На Лорана никто не обратил внимания. Маркиз задался вопросом без особого интереса, переменится ли сцена через день, когда он появится внизу в форме жандарма?

Впрочем, на работе корнет почувствовал, что попал в удивительно похожую атмосферу: Лоран явился ровно в то время, когда ночная смена жандармов сдавала посты, а дневная еще не приступала к своим обязанностям. Навстречу ему к дверям текли по коридору потоки усталых патрульных, едва не задевая новичка плечами. Один только лысоватый дежурный за стойкой у входа оставался бодр и свеж.

— А, новенький, — качнул он блестящей головой, — поручик распорядился насчет формы для тебя. На вот, спустись, получи.

Дежурный перегнулся через стол, передавая Лорану бумажный квадратик с трехзначным числом и печатью на обороте. Когда талончик перекочевал в руки Лорана, маркиз несколько минут грел его между пальцами. Хотел бы он ощутить некий душевный подъем, но тщетно. В глубине апимской дикой природы он мечтал о службе в столице, как о чем-то прекрасном и недостижимом, а теперь не ощущал ничего. Работа еще не разочаровала его, не убила желание отдать себя на служение королю, но и былого восторга больше не было.

Лоран получил в обмен на талончик перетянутый бечевкой сверток в хрустящей коричневой бумаге. Наощупь могло показаться, что внутри не ткань, а остывший пирог. Теперь оставалось найти место, где можно переодеться — и, позабыв о гражданском статусе маркиза, принять до вечера звание корнета. В пути по коридору от склада назад, к лестнице, Лоран крутил головой в надежде обнаружить уборную. В конечном итоге перед глазами оказалась дверь без таблички — та самая, как помнил новичок, за которой располагалась прозекторская. Сутки назад Марк Стил сказал, что корнет будет проводить в ней больше времени, чем начальник. Значило ли это, что Лоран имеет право сейчас зайти и посмотреть, что там? Маркиз постучал. Ответа не последовало. Лоран помедлил секунду, а затем толкнул дверь. Она оказалась не заперта. Подумать только, за нею — труп, да еще и, буквально говоря, сворованный у полиции, а они не запирают дверей! Марк и так не показался Лорану ответственным начальником, а теперь и вовсе разочаровывал своей халатностью. Но, по крайней мере, подобное свойство характера объясняло, почему Стил до сих пор всего лишь поручик.

Лоран не забыл слов начальника о том, что кроме бактерий на трупе могут остаться следы магии, но молодой Эджертон, во-первых, знал о колдовстве несколько больше, чем признавался, а во-вторых, полагал, что раз мертвую девушку уже обследовал коронер, все волшебные флюиды были так или иначе счищены с тела. Корнет зажег керосинку, а в ее свете заметил несколько других ламп, и тотчас запалил и их. В подвальной комнате стало так светло, будто в нее заглянуло солнце — невзирая на отсутствие окон. Лоран поставил керосинку на столик позади себя и обернулся к трупу. Осторожно, но без страха, он снял простыню с лица девушки. Сейчас, через несколько дней после смерти, уже нельзя было сказать, славилась она при жизни красотой или нет, мышцы расслабились, подбородок опустился на шею. Зубы виднелись меж губ, но не блестели, как было бы у живой. Никакого спокойствия и очарования вечного сна, как в романах, не отражалось на этом лице. Маркиз откинул простыню дальше — платья на несчастной уже не было, на груди виднелся кое-как залатанный нитками рубец от вскрытия. Корнет сдвинул ткань до колен тела. Разрез, на его взгляд, шел недостаточно далеко… Хотел бы он знать, что написал в своем отчете коронер!

Лоран многое представлял себе превратно, черпая представления из книг, но к чему это не относилось, так это к мертвым. За время жизни в апимских лесах семья Эджертонов сталкивалась со смертью постоянно. Лоран задавал себе вопрос, как только он раньше не обзавелся шрамами на лице. Стоило покинуть хижину, защищенную всеми доступными средствами, включая волшебство, как ты превращался из аристократа или ученого в дичь, не больше. Хищные звери и птицы поджидали добычу, помахивая хвостами, покачивая перьями, выставив или спрятав до поры длинные когти, острые, как меч героя. На памяти Лорана, одни только песчаные тигры задрали восемнадцать человек, что были в услужении у лорда Эджертона. Так пополнялись знания юных наследников об анатомии, и теперь Лоран собирался, наконец, использовать этот опыт. Испытывая, впрочем, некоторую неловкость. Но когда его пальцы взялись за скальпель, они не дрожали.

Корнет погрузился в недра трупа — выше запястий, если говорить о руках, и с головой, если выражаться фигурально. Шокированный своими открытиями, стоя спиной к двери, он не слышал, что кто-то зашел в прозекторскую.

— Эт-то еще что такое?

Лоран не успел развернуться на звук — его ухо мгновенно пронзила едва выносимая боль. Маркиз дернулся, чувствуя себя пришпиленным на ткань насекомым, тем более, что к нему приближалось лицо — с явным выражением одновременно брезгливости и любопытства на нем.

— Я… корнет Эджертон, поступил на службу к Марку Стилу, — Лоран схватился за запястье руки незнакомца, пачкая его, но оторвать пальцы от своего уха не смог, они только сжались еще крепче, делая маркизу вдвое больнее. — Форма вон там, на столике лежит.

— Ага. — Ледяные глаза незнакомого мужчины на секунду стрельнули за плечо Лорана и снова впились в него с пытливостью стальных буров. — Охотно верю, вот только это мало что меняет. Вы украли у нас тело, как самые подлые воры. Как те, кого я отправляю на виселицу последние двадцать лет без малейшей жалости.

Ухо постепенно немело, и Лорану удавалось не обращать внимания на боль.

— Я готов дать объяснение, если вы представитесь, сэр!

Краем глаза Лоран видел, как еще трое мужчин в черной форме небрежно заворачивают труп в простыню. Органы, что он извлек, бросили внутрь, явно не особенно заботясь об их сохранности. Еще один полицейский комкал платье мертвой девушки, чтобы поудобнее перехватить его и унести.

— Инспектор Клауд Мейсон, — сквозь сжатые зубы произнес мужчина, приближая свое лицо к носу Лорана. По ухмылке полицейского можно было догадаться, что он ждет какой-то реакции на свои слова… Но корнет не имел понятия, кто перед ним, и ни имя, ни должность для него ничего не прояснили.

Лицо у инспектора было некрасивое и неприятное — крупный нос, не раз страдавший от переломов и сраставшийся, как судьба дозволит, черно-рыжая борода, выпуклый лоб с глубокими морщинами и высокими залысинами, неровные зубы… И в то же время, мужчина производил удивительное впечатление, он покорял одним звуком голоса, едва ли нельзя было сказать — взглядом. Он чаровал чем-то, идущим изнутри. Лоран подумал невольно: в нем волчья харизма, имея в виду тот часто описываемый в литературе магнетизм оборотней.

Сэр Клауд притягивал взгляд, ему было трудно сопротивляться, даже при всем желании.

Однако Марк Стил именно в этом свойстве натуры сэра Клауда и находил особенное для себя удовольствие. Жандармерия и полиция недолюбливали друг друга со дня основания и в открытую соперничали вот уже несколько сотен лет, однако вражда поручика и инспектора простиралась далеко за пределы их профессий, а порой принимала такие причудливые формы, что ее можно было принять за своеобразную дружбу. Когда в прозеркторскую зашел Марк, Лоран и Мейсон оба скосили в его сторону глаза, но не повернули голов.

— А, вы уже познакомились, — сказал поручик с напускным равнодушием. — Видишь, Клауд, наконец-то у меня есть что-то, чего нет у тебя. Личный помощник.

Пальцы Мейсона, наконец, исчезли с уха Лорана, и корнет принялся остервенело растирать горящую кожу.

— Этот твой личный помощник пообещал мне предоставить ордер… или что там у вас, — инспектор раздраженно встряхнул рукой, на коже и на манжете рукава которой остались следы крови с пальцев Лорана. Сам Мейсон и не заметил их. — Объяснитесь, по какому праву вы украли, другого слова просто нет, тело из полиции?

Марк глубоко вздохнул и бросил короткий красноречивый взгляд на Лорана, в нем явно читалось: ты становишься проблемой.

— Я пришлю ордер с нарочным через пару часов, как только зайду в кабинет.

И Марк, и Клауд разом сжали кулаки, стиснули зубы и шагнули друг другу навстречу. Лоран был готов увидеть искрящие между ними разряды, как меж двух кусков шерсти.

Мейсон явно хотел возразить, но его подчиненные уже вышли в коридор — двое несли кокон из простыни, под мышками, точно пыльный ковер, еще один шагал с кое-как скомканным платьем, последний же, с пустыми руками, бесцельно хлопал себя по бокам.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать, — сказал Мейсон и почел за лучшее удалиться вместе с остальными полицейскими.

Дверь после их ухода осталась открытой.

Марк не шелохнулся, когда полицейские выходили, он ждал, пока они ступят на лестницу, готовый напуститься на корнета, но Лоран успел заговорить первым.

— Я кое-что узнал. Возможно, это важно.

Поручик перестал гневно щуриться, его глаза заинтересованно распахнулись.

— И что же?

— Эта девушка… Как коронер узнал, что она проститутка?

— У нее было при себе заключение об осмотре врача. В кармане платья. Составленное по полицейской форме, то есть, принудительное — девушка иной профессии просто его бы не получила. Выпало, когда коронер раздевал ее.

Лоран едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу — вовремя вспомнил, что у него грязные руки.

— Что ж, а я узнал, что она была беременна.

Лоран ожидал, что Марк изумится. Но поручик только разочарованно хмыкнул.

— Ну естественно…

Стил вышел из прозекторской в коридор и раскрыл портсигар. Корнет высунулся вслед за ним.

— Мы не станем выяснять, кто ее убил? И зачем? — Лоран невольно вздернул брови, провожая взглядом дюжих полицейских. Они постоянно перехватывали труп поудобнее, нещадно его тряся, так что казалось, скоро наружу через складки ткани выпадут все извлеченные органы. Лоран полагал, что в данной ситуации следовало бы воспользоваться носилками, но кто бы его послушал!

— Нет, конечно, — Марк достал из кармана коробок спичек, чиркнул одной, послав трескучее эхо по коридору, и закурил. — Это не наше дело, сказали же тебе. Труп девицы никак не связан с королем, а наша единственная задача — служить ему. Все остальное — ведение полиции.

Лоран наклонил голову, следя за покидающими жандармерию полицейскими.

— Вы с Клаудом не слишком друг другу понравились, как я понял. Но тебе было бы лучше работать под его началом. Ты хочешь допытываться до сути происшествий, не так ли? Сможешь уснуть сегодня, если не будешь знать, кто убийца?

Марк добродушно усмехнулся и похлопал подчиненного по плечу.

— А, ты выбрал пристанище где-то в трущобах?

— С чего Вы взяли? — Лоран не обиделся, но заинтересовался, как же его начальник угадал.

— Воротник почернел, хотя вчера еще был кипельно-белым. Чем дальше от центра города и от дворца, тем небрежнее трубочисты в столице.

Лоран отчего-то покраснел и невольно отшатнулся, размышляя, что еще мог заметить наблюдательный поручик?

— Или, может быть, ты провел ночь в заведении типа «Камелии императрицы», только не так бьющем по карману?

— Нет, конечно нет, — ответил Лоран и прикусил губу. Не хватало еще, чтобы Стил подумал, будто новичок осуждает старшего по званию.

— Ты вообще спал сегодня? — Марк склонился ближе к Лорану, и юноша отвернулся в смущении. Словно ему было, чего стыдиться — на самом деле, а не шрама, который другой на его месте сделал бы предметом гордости.

— Во сколько ты встал, что успел побриться? В три, четыре? — Стил отпустил плечо подопечного и задумчиво потер собственную щетину. — Как ты вообще бреешься с этим шрамом поперек морды, не болит в процессе?

Лоран не отвечал. Он бы с удовольствием сказал, что не хочет ни слышать такие вопросы, ни обсуждать их, но мог только угрюмо дышать, как в чаду, не находя слов.

— Ладно. В любом случае, ты храбрый парень, если каждый день готов смотреть в зеркало на эту отметину, да еще и демонстрировать ее всему свету.

— Только не подумайте, что я это ради бахвальства…

— Ну конечно, — протянул Марк, уже переключаясь на другую тему. — Откуда ты знаешь столько об анатомии? Ах, точно. Дикая жизнь в лесах Апима. Это может быть полезно.

Поручик усмехнулся и кашлянул, подавившись табачным дымом.

— Не в этот раз, но в какой-нибудь из следующих. А они будут… Ты не обижаешься, мальчик? Пойми, Лоран, ты мне приятен, и, пожалуй, действительно единственный парень в столице, кому я могу доверять, но сейчас я не могу сказать… Позже.

— И в «Камелии»?

Лоран не собирался подкалывать начальника, однако Марк невольно нахмурился. Какие-то давние мысли, ненадолго отступивышие от него, снова заняли голову жандарма.

— Посмотрим. Решу, когда будет следующий такой же труп.

Лоран ясно почувствовал, как участился его пульс. Даже груди стало больно. С чего вдруг поручик был так уверен, что будут еще жертвы, непременно похожие на эту?


	3. Глава 3. Чем хуже, тем лучше

Я поглядела и увидела четыре отпечатка его пальцев.

— Это доказательство того, что я не шучу.

Мелкозубая и какая-то летучая ухмылка Марко напомнила

мне о змее, которую я дразнила в зоопарке Бронкса.

Когда я принялась барабанить пальцем по стеклу вольера,

змея открыла свою похожую на адскую машину пасть и тоже

заулыбалась. А затем принялась биться о невидимую преграду

— и не прекратила этого занятия, пока я не убрала руку.

До тех пор я еще ни разу не встречалась с женоненавистниками.

_ Сильвия Плат, «Под стеклянным колпаком» _

Лоран плохо спал ночью, перенервничал утром, и к тому моменту, как он вышел из уборной, переодевшись в новую форму, он уже забыл все вопросы, которые хотел задать начальнику. Усталость навалилась на маркиза, хотя на часах не было еще и одиннадцати утра. Впрочем, его внутреннее ощущение времени, столько лет подстроенное под часовой пояс Апима, упорно намекало, что солнце вот-вот начнет клониться к закату. Корнет мог сосредоточиться только на этом одном чувстве — по крайней мере, это позволяло ему не клевать носом, разбирая бумаги. Он еще помнил, что его многое сбило с толку и насторожило во время перепалки между полицейским инспектором и жандармейским поручиком, однако все важные детали ускользали, проваливались куда-то в глубины памяти. Оставалось надеяться, что после некоторого отдыха их можно будет достать из вороха воспоминаний, рассмотреть и осмыслить.

Пока же Лоран шуршал бумагами, оставленными ему Марком, невольно усыпляя сам себя однообразными движениями.

Корнету отчаянно хотелось бросить все, выйти на улицу и купить сосиску в тесте в какой-нибудь из множества палаток возле жандармерии. Настоящего голода Лоран пока не испытывал, но нуждался в перемене обстановки, энергии от теплой пищи и возможности дать отдых глазам. В окно соблазнительно впархивали запахи копченого мяса… где-то вдали мерно звучал колокол…

Дверь распахнулась так резко, что ударилась ручкой о стену. Лоран вздрогнул и резко распрямился.

В дверном проеме стоял напряженный поручик Стил.

— Бросай все. Идем, у нас есть дело, и стоит успеть раньше полиции.

Лоран послушно отдернул руки от бумаг, словно узнал, что они смазаны ядом, и встал из-за стола. Марк кривился в неудовольствии. Даже спорый шаг казался ему непозволительной мешкотней, единственное, что он одобрил бы — бег на пределе возможностей. Стил сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж, в главный холл, и шумно втягивал воздух через нос, пару секунд дожидаясь, пока Лоран спустится вслед за ним торопливо, но скованно, не имея привычки к лестницам иным, чем связанные бечевкой дощечки. Поручик был в бешенстве, не объясняя, почему. До самого того момента, пока Лоран вслед за начальником не впрыгнул в служебную карету, Марк хранил молчание и метал глазами молнии.

— Когда я говорю «быстро», это значит — быстро, корнет!

Лоран несколько мгновений смотрел на начальника, не выказывая ответного раздражения, а затем произнес:

— Если бы я знал, ради чего стоит торопиться…

Марк резко нагнулся вперед.

— Тебе достаточно того, что это приказываю я.

Если бы я мог, поступил бы на службу к кому другому, чуть не брякнул Лоран, вовремя прикусив язык. Но челюсти он все же невольно стиснул в раздражении, и по шраму к виску заструилось ощущение наполовину состоящее из слабой ноющей боли, наполовину — из зуда заживающей ткани.

Карета раскачивалась, катясь по мостовой, и Лоран быстро отвлекся от своих мыслей, чувствуя, что запах гари усиливается. Так пахли не сосиски, понял он. Богатый опыт позволил ему различить в воздухе нотки паленой шерсти, дерева… мяса, да, разумеется. Приближался и звук колокола. Лоран откинул голову, и в затылок начало отдаваться дребезжание стенки кареты. Сонливость никуда не делась, но теперь к ней примешивалось чувство тошноты от омерзительного запаха. Звук, движение, вонь — все это накатывало на Лорана, как прилив. И при том — это была настоящая работа. То, о чем он читал в романах и о чем мечтал. Лоран невольно улыбнулся, поймав себя на этой мысли.

Когда жандармы приехали на место пожара и вышли из кареты, оказалось, что они опоздали. Огня уже не было, зато, как черные жуки, на месте трагедии кишели полицейские.

Был среди них и инспектор Мейсон. Он стоял поодаль, безучастно наблюдая за своими подчиненными и пожарными, разбирающими черные, мокрые завалы. Стил и Мейсон обменялись взглядами, в которых больше не было ненависти. Видимо, ордер все же был выслан — пока корнет кис над просроченной документацией, понял Лоран.

Карета за спинами жандармов скрипнула колесами и покатилась прочь, чтобы не закупоривать узкий проулок. Лоран огляделся по сторонам. Очевидно, они находились в трущобах, только в ином месте, чем вчера, пока еще неизвестном корнету. Ему оставалось лишь гадать, какое расстояние отсюда до жандармерии, его дома или “Камелии Императрицы”, будь она неладна... То ли дело — Марк! Он явно мог бы обойти дом с закрытыми глазами: сейчас поручик также оглядывался и задумчиво кивал, отмечая что-то про себя.

— Теперь это место станет совсем другим, — пробормотал Стил и сунул в рот сигарету… подумал и вернул ее в портсигар. — Точнее, тут теперь вместо старого-доброго «Лихого кузнеца» будет другой веселый дом.

У Лорана в голове словно сошлись две подходящие друг другу детальки, как в мелуккадской игре, где из цветных обрывков нужно составлять красивое сложное изображение.

— Веселый дом? То есть, публичный? Вчера — проститутка, сегодня — целый дом, Вам не кажется, что это имеет какую-то связь?

— Не кажется, — отозвался поручик, даже не глядя на корнета. — Я совершенно точно знаю, что связь есть, и прямая.

И Марк решительным шагом, больше не обращая внимания на Лорана, направился к инспектору полиции.

— Жертвы есть?

— Конечно, — Мейсон криво ухмыльнулся. — Но есть и выжившие. Мои ребята сейчас доставят их в участок и допросят. Раненым окажут необходимую помощь.

Марк резко развернулся, но на глаза ему попадались только черные дома — корявый остов «Лихого кузнеца» и ничем не отличающиеся по цвету друг от друга уцелевшие здания: пристанища полунищих рабочих, дешевые пабы, лавчонки, товар в которых недостоин доверия. Людей на улице не было. Лоран сперва не обратил на это внимание, но, пока подходил со спины к начальнику, задумался. Он впервые присутствовал при городском пожаре, однако, черпая знания из литературы, ожидал, что голытьба сбежится поглазеть на огонь. А тут даже все ставни в округе были захлопнуты! Может быть, пока «Лихой кузнец» полыхал, вокруг и сновали жители ближайших домов, но толпа пропала вместе с дымом. Было ли это подозрительно, стоило ли придавать этому значение? Лоран испытал еще один приступ стыда — снова его представления о своей полезности на работе не выдержали проверки реальностью.

Корнет приблизился к поручику, который вовсю спорил с Мейсоном, и попытался обратить внимание Марка на себя, но тщетно.

— А трупы?

— Мои молодцы сейчас откопают, кого смогут. А мой коронер составит по ним заключение.

Марк так крепко стискивал зубы, что на щеках ходили желваки. Его неудовольствие можно было заметить с другой стороны улицы.

— Я должен увидеть заключения… Я должен сам присутствовать на вскрытиях! И при опросе!

— Правда, что ли? Ну раз так, то я жду и этот ордер. — Инспектор достал из кармана серебряную коробочку на цепочке. Лоран не сразу понял, что это часы. — Времени у вас с личным помощником — навалом. Я сию же минуту возвращаюсь в участок, чтобы начать допросы свидетелей. Хватит вам полчаса, чтобы отсюда вернуться в жандармерию, потом к нам, в полицию? Уверен, что да. А если что, подайте запрос в королевскую канцелярию, пусть вам там выправят ордер.

Мейсон спрятал часы и достал портсигар — куда менее богато украшенный, чем у поручика.

— Я мог бы долго здесь глумиться, но, простите, ждут дела.

Из проулка послышался цокот копыт, Лоран и Марк разом обернулись, чтобы увидеть, как к месту происшествия въезжает обшарпанная служебная карета со знаком городской полиции на боку. Мейсон двинулся к ней, пройдя между жандармами так, что задел плечами разом обоих, и на ходу вскочил на подножку. Лоран мысленно отметил, с какой легкостью и непринужденной уверенностью инспектор это проделал — и теперь небрежно прикуривал, как было видно в окно. Бицепсы натягивали рукава форменного костюма Мейсона, когда он двигался, точь-в-точь так, как ходят мышцы под кожей песчаных тигров, самых опасных хищников этой части континента. Вот оно, подумал Лоран, перед ними не оборотень, но все же зверь в человечьем облике. Опасный враг.

А то, что Мейсон их враг, уже не оставалось сомнений.

Лоран повернулся к поручику. Тот следил, как споро полицейские грузят оставшиеся трупы на повозки.

— Мы ничего из этого не получим. Ни мизинчика для исследований, ни крупицы информации, — пробормотал Марк.

Лоран смотрел на начальника, постепенно начиная закипать. За двое суток он успел почувствовать себя несчастным вот уже пять раз, и четыре раза из них — только потому, что отныне обязан служить болвану и распутнику.

— Если бы нас было больше, мы могли бы урвать…

— Нет. — Марк даже рубанул воздух ладонью, подчеркивая весомость своих слов. — Нас не могло бы быть больше. Мейсон волен не отчитываться в некоторых вещах, а кое-что, чем он занимается, и так входит в его обязанности. Он не выглядит подозрительно. Я же… Сам посуди, какое отношение, казалось бы, имеет мертвая проститутка или сожженный веселый дом к королю? А ведь жандармерия должна печься только о делах, напрямую связанных с безопасностью Его Величества. Так кого я мог взять сюда, кроме тебя?

Лоран молчал. Марку не удалось пристыдить корнета, но он напряженно раздумывал.

— «Казалось бы», Вы сказали?

Стил открыл рот и вдохнул, собираясь ответить, но так ничего и не произнес, резко повернув голову вбок. Полицейские расхватали все трупы, что нашли на пожарище, и укатили в участок. Когда пыль из-под колес полицейских телег осела, сперва Марк, а вслед за ним и Лоран, увидели, что по проулку движется по направлению к ним невысокая фигурка в белом.

— Раздери меня демон, — пробурчал Марк и напрягся вновь, но совершенно иначе, чем когда препирался с Мейсоном. Он вытянул голову так, словно пытался уловить некий слабый аромат, хотя на пожарище, в зажатом со всех сторон домами проулке это было бы на самом деле проблематично. — Это Нерана.

Девушка приближалась, четко выделяясь на фоне черных домов, словно нарисованная мелом прямо поверх закопченных стен. Лоран узнал ее, хотя и не сразу. Но это была она, одаренная танцовщица из «Камелии Императрицы». С ног до головы в белом, как невеста или айнианская жрица: сапожки из мягкой кожи, легкое пальтишко, отороченное мехом по краю воротника, и широкополая шляпа, под которую девушка спрятала единственное, что было в ней черного: волосы.

— О, доброго дня! Просто ослепительно, что тут есть кто-то, кто может объяснить, откуда такая вонь на пол-города. — Нерана придержала подол и пробралась к жандармам меж закопченных деревянных обломков и луж. — Я натурально умираю от любопытства. Что тут был за трам-бам?

Марк глубоко вздохнул, готовый сам вспыхнуть не хуже «Лихого кузнеца», но Нерана уже всем корпусом развернулась к Лорану, заинтересованная его персоной.

— А мы ведь еще не представлены, верно?

— Корнет… маркиз… — Молодой человек стушевался и давился словами. — Лоран Эджертон!

Он не мог отвести взгляда от собеседницы. Теперь, когда она стояла прямо перед ним, это казалось еще более трудной задачей, чем минувшим днем в веселом доме.

— Хороший сын и честный малый, я уверена.

Девушка протянула Лорану руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — когда он сжал ее ладонь, она нагнулась над их сцепленными пальцами и с улыбкой добавила, словно намекая на что-то. — Мисс Нерана Мария Морган.

Будто ее «мисс» подразумевало больше, чем просто слово.

— Вы… та дама, которая танцевала в «Камелии императрицы», верно?

— Она самая: я там прима, это всем известно. Хочешь автограф?

Лоран крепился, но невольно все равно начал улыбаться.

— Конечно, хочу.

Ее пальцы выпорхнули из его захвата, словно бабочка или крохотная птичка. Танцовщица потянулась за чем-то в корсаж, но тут Марк недружелюбно оттеснил ее плечом от Лорана.

— Шла бы ты отсюда, куколка, а то ведь я могу и привлечь тебя за непристойное поведение.

— Натурально? Это какое же поведение? С каких пор женщина не может прогуляться мимо пожарища?

Марк так сильно закусил губу, что та побелела. А танцовщица только посмеивалась, глядя на него.

— Полиция имеет право задерживать любую женщину для освидетельствования ее на наличие болезней…

— Вот именно, полиция. А не жандармерия. И так уж натурально любую женщину, золотце?

Нерана вскинула руку в кипельно-белой перчатке, которая порхнула вдоль зеленовато-коричневого мундира Марка, как голубка, и замерла у самого его горла — на узелке галстука.

— Никто не вправе задержать на улице приличную женщину. — Темно-зеленые глаза плутовки сощурились то ли в преддверии издевательского смеха, то ли из-за нахлынувшей на нее волны гнева. Лоран со стороны не мог понять, что именно чувствует танцовщица, хотя все ее лицо трепетало, готовое выразить то одну, то другую эмоцию, однако ни одно чувство так и не прорывалось через ее самоконтроль, чтобы стать очевидным. — Или же у тебя есть доказательства обратного?

— Ну, ты меня разозлила!

Марк схватил Нерану за запястье, а она вцепилась в его галстук. Несколько секунд они так и стояли — взглядами бросая друг другу вызов, а затем девушка повернула голову к Лорану и улыбнулась.

— Смотрите, как обращается Ваш начальник с добропорядочными горожанками!

Марк встряхнул ее руку, но Нерана не отпустила его галстука.

— Я запрещаю тебе появляться здесь, разве не понятно?

— Ах вот как? А что, ты — мой папочка?

— Ты, негодяйка, думаешь, что можешь творить все, что захочется? Что этот мир принадлежит тебе? Или хотя бы этот город!

Нерана улыбнулась краем рта, склоняя голову набок. Все это движение выглядело, как вызов.

— Не смотри на меня так, Марк, словно хочешь сказать «я тебя уничтожу».

— Именно это я и хочу сказать.

Нерана вскинула вторую руку, Марк предупредил ее движение — теперь ни один не мог шевельнуться, не отпустив другого. Лоран отвернулся, окидывая взглядом пожарище, и когда вновь посмотрел на поручика и танцовщицу, с изумлением обнаружил, что их полный бессильной ярости клинч превратился в жаркий поцелуй.

***

Нерана приподнялась на локте, выплывая из пены смятых простыней.

— Почему натурально каждая наша встреча заканчивается именно так?

— Потому что я неотразим? — Марк завел темно-темно-каштановую прядь Нераны за ее ушко. — И ты неотразима.

Танцовщица засмеялась, запрокидывая голову, и непокорная прядь снова отпружинила ей на плечо.

— Я серьезно, Нерана. — Марк приподнялся, лицо его утратило расслабленную безмятежность, брови сдивнулись к переносице, — тебе опасно там появляться.

— Глупости. — Рука девушки скользнула под ворох простыней. — И не смей мне ничего запрещать, золотце, я хожу, куда хочу…

Марк выдохнул с полустоном и снова откинулся на кровать, Нерана с лукавой улыбкой зависла над ним, ее рука не переставала двигаться под простыней… Так их встречи с Марком заканчивались вот уже несколько лет. И начинались с того же — он пытался управлять ею, не мог, сдавался, и в конце концов они начинали неистово целоваться.

— А тот очаровательный молодой человек, которого ты с собой теперь везде таскаешь, из какой он семьи? Настоящих аристократов?

— Очаровательный? С переполосованной-то мордой?

Нерана кивнула. Ее пальцы начали двигаться активнее, и Марк был вынужден накрыть ее руку своей через простыню.

— Я не могу так думать, — он едва переводил дух, — если ты действительно что-то хочешь спросить, то говори скорей, пока я в состоянии отвечать…

Нерана пожала плечами и потянулась к лицу Марка за поцелуем. Нет, Лоран — совсем не то, что ее на самом деле интересовало. Во всяком случае, пока.


	4. Глава 4. У милашек частенько есть дикие братья

Моя клетка просторнее твоей, но это все равно клетка.

_ к/ф «Честная куртизанка» _

Марк оставил Лорана на пожарище. Поручик сказал, что поедет с нарушительницей, как он назвал Нерану, на служебной карете: «В жандармерию… то есть, в участок!»

Слов прощания никто не произнес.

Маркиз остался один среди царства сажи и пепла. Лоран привык к тому, что мухи налетают быстро: им не требуется и двадцати минут, чтобы почуять мертвое мясо и устремиться к нему в жажде превратить свежую смерть в новую жизнь. Гадкую, и все же имеющую право на существование. В болотистой местности, где насекомые и без того кишат в воздухе, они не тратят и мгновения: как только вспарываются животы, отрываются головы, изломанный труп падает на землю, жужжащий рой меняет лишь путь своего полета и разворачивается к добыче.

Но тут, на задворках великолепной столицы, все оказалось иначе. Пожарище осталось пустынно, только запах едкого дыма еще витал в воздухе. Вонь стояла невыносимая, и Лорану прежде не доводилось вдыхать подобных миазмов, хотя он полагал, что опасности леса во много раз превзойдут всё, с чем ему придется столкнуться в столице. Оказалось, что он ошибся. И все же, маркиз двинулся вперед по обломкам, старательно вглядываясь в белеющие от пепла изломанные доски. Нет, выживших он не искал: несмотря на завалы, все они были не так велики, чтобы укрыть человека. Да и полиция сработала слаженно… А до них тут наверняка побывали пожарные. Так что Лоран искал другое — то, что заставило подорваться из жандармерии Марка Стила. Не предвидел же он, что сюда заявится его любовница!

Лоран подумал о магии. Ни у кого в их роду не было способностей к чародейству, во всяком случае, в последних трех поколениях: именно потому Фульк Эджертон сумел сохранить репутацию благопристойного и почтенного аристократа, хотя и со своеобразным увлечением древностями. Но, по крайней мере, никто не смел заподозрить, что он ищет в апимских лесах оставшиеся от ведьм артефакты.

Мог ли пожар возникнуть от злого колдовства? Разумеется. И проблема крылась в том, что Лоран не сумел бы распознать это раньше, чем начал превращаться в… во что, по поверьям, ведьмы любят обращать тех, кто им не нравится? Жаб или червей. Но вряд ли у таких мудрых и могущественных существ идея о мести и вреде заключалась в подобных банальностях, подумал Лоран, шагая вперед по углям, скрипящим под его подошвами.

— А это еще что такое?

Взгляд маркиза привлек едва трепещущий в дрожащем воздухе обрывок бумаги. Лоран не стал бы утверждать, что листок пережил пожар в “Лихом кузнеце”. Возможно, его принесло ветром уже позже, и бумага просто обгорела на угольях дома.

Доска заскрипела под ногой Лорана и обожгла его стопу жаром. Корнет отпрыгнул с проворством песчаного тигра, и тотчас схватился за щиколотку, осматривая сапог. Подошва не расплавилась — добротная апимская резина не так проста — и все же ее поверхность смазалась, точно чернила от неловкого движения рукава.

К счастью, причиной служило всего лишь тепло угольев, не колдовство.

Ладно, подумал Лоран, пора возвращаться в жандармерию, пока не пострадало казенное имущество. Выданное, как он прекрасно понимал, в залог части его жалованья.

Корнет опасался, что заплутает меж одинаковых серых домов: поначалу он действительно растерялся, не умея с первого взгляда отличить одно здание от другого, но раз уж Лоран ни разу не заблудился в апимском лесу, где, по слухам, даже ведьм не осталось, то какую сложность представляли для него оживленные улицы?

Лоран поднялся на второй этаж жандармского управления, дернул ручку кабинета Марка, и оказалось, что дверь заперта. В спешке пару часов назад маркиз не заметил, закрывал ли Стил дверь, но это было, вероятно, не так уж важно. Лоран спустился в холл, озадаченный. Ему, так уж получалось, остаток дня нечем было заняться. Разве что ждать, не появится ли до конца дневной смены Марк, но Лоран в том сомневался. Он сам, если ушел бы с Нераной, не вернулся.

Лоран с удовольствием переоделся бы снова в свой обычный наряд. Форма пропахла пожарищем, и маркиз невольно вспоминал о недавнем зрелище печальной разрухи при каждом вдохе. Но его одежда осталась за замкнутой дверью, увы. Лоран сел на стул, как и сутки назад, закинул ногу на ногу. Если б он курил, ждать было бы куда веселее, но корнет не приобрел — возможно, пока — этой дурной привычки, и развлекал себя тем, что рассматривал проходящих мимо окна горожан. После видов и запахов пожарища аппетит у Лорана пропал, а вот сонливость одолевала его с двойной силой. Переживания последних часов ненадолго взбудоражили Лорана, но в конечном итоге только утомили его. Корнет быстро начал клевать носом, хотя и боролся со сном… И вдруг встрепенулся, стряхивая с себя дремоту. Ему показалось, что мимо окна прошла его мать — что было решительно невозможно. В ту же секунду загадка разрешилась. В холл проскользнула с улицы не графиня Эджертон, а маркиза Эджертон — Эрнестина. Во всяком случае, так следовало называть эту даму еще где-то две недели, прежде, чем она выйдет замуж за лорда Сааэшейского, пьидесского виконта.

Брат и сестра мгновенно нашли друг друга глазами в полупустом холле. Лоран поднялся со стула и спешно подошел к Эрнестине.

— Зачем ты здесь? Тебе нельзя… Мы же договорились…

Молодой жандарм не смог договорить при виде несчастного заплаканного лица Эрнестины. Сердце Лорана заныло. В конце концов, это он был причиной всех ее несчастий.

— Идем, поговорим на улице. Тут слишком много нежелательных ушей…

Лоран обернулся через плечо на дежурного, игравшего с самим собой в орлянку: со стороны могло показаться, что молодой Эджертон преувеличивает, однако он сделал выводы после утренних происшествий. Власть полиции. Недомолвки поручика. Двери, запертые там, где не нужно, и беспечно распахнутые там, где стоило бы их затворить… Если выбирать между жандармерией и оживленной улицей, Лоран предпочитал последнее. Там их разговор хотя бы заглушит шум города.

— У меня все равно сейчас нет срочных дел. Ты не расплачешься при всех, если мы выйдем?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь! — Эрнестина вспыхнула. С покрасневшим лицом она еще очевидней выдавала себя. Да, она рыдала, но ведь действительно — в карете, а не на виду!

Брат и сестра вышли и побрели вдоль по улице. Со стороны могло показаться, что они просто прогуливаются. Может быть, идут из шляпного магазина в кондитерскую, а мимо жандармерии проходят совершенно случайно — ну или парень вдруг хотел показать подружке, где он работает. На первый взгляд Лоран и Эрнестина были не так уж похожи. Лоран, хоть и более старший из них двоих, ростом был ниже, шире в плечах и корпусе, тогда как Эрнестина возвышалась над братом на два с половиной дюйма. Крохотный рот и вздернутый кончик носа соответствовали представлениям эльзильцев о красоте, и все же, когда Эрнестина говорила, в ее привычке поджимать губы чувствовалось что-то старушечье — пусть ей еще не исполнилось и двадцати двух. Волосы у нее были несколько светлее бровей, от природы загибающихся плавной волной, будто знак вопроса.

— Как тебе твое новое занятие? Нравится?

Лоран прочистил горло, прежде чем заговорить.

— Более чем. А тебе?

— Я держусь.

Лоран нашел сестрину руку в тонкой кружевной перчатке среди складок платья и сжал.

— Это я — причина всех твоих несчастий.

Эрнестина кивнула. Перевела дух. Неизвестно, что она подумала, но сказала она то, что пощадило бы чувства брата:

— У нас все равно не было выбора. Мы были бы в проигрыше при любом раскладе.

— Трудно не согласиться.

У детей лорда Эджертона были сложные отношения. Сперва они дружили, были неразлучны — пока их насильно не оторвали друг от друга по настоянию отца. Несколько лет их воспитывали согласно неким правилам графа Эджертона, так, как если бы лорд и леди не покидали Эльзил… Но потом судьба распорядилась таким образом, что леди с сыном вернулась в лоно цивилизации. Наследник рода не мог избежать службы в армии. А дочери уготавливалась только одна судьба — выгодное замужество. В данном случае, выгода состояла в несметном богатстве виконта Сааэшейского. Два самодура-аристократа решили слить капиталы и подновить титулы — каждый видел свой резон, распоряжаясь детьми, как бессловесным скотом.

— Он очень стар и очень уродлив? — С замиранием в сердце спросил Лоран.

Эрнестина улыбнулась, при этом лоб ее разгладился, и вопросительные брови дернулись в выражении облегчения.

— Нет, совсем нет, то есть, да, но… — девушка надула щеки. — Я выхожу замуж не за того виконта, который вот именно виконт, а за того, который старший сын. Его называют титулом отца, хотя он пока ему только обещан. Ну, по наследству. Этот виконт очень молодой и даже симпатичный. Тебе бы он понравился.

Лоран фыркнул, не удержавшись, и тотчас брат с сестрой невольно покатились со смеху.

— Все равно, — произнес Лоран, утерев выступившую от хохота с краю глаза слезу, — это же на самом деле ничуть не весело.

Эрнестина беспечно пожала плечами. Улыбка на ее лице то гасла, то снова неумолимо завладевала ее губами.

— Приходи и сам посмотри, если хочешь. В четверг у виконта-отца прием, он разрешил мне пригласить тебя. Даже не так — настаивал.

Лорана передернуло.

— Есть еще второй маленький виконтик. Твоих где-то лет. Он ничего такой, только слишком увлечен поэзией. Если ты думаешь, что это невозможно, то я настаиваю, чтобы ты пришел и взглянул, что я имею в виду.

Брат с сестрой остановились под козырьком магазинчика тканей. С этого места Лоран мог наблюдать за входом в жандармерию.

— Не могу не радоваться, что тебе лучше, чем можно было ожидать… И все же, ты ведь понимаешь, какое это безумие?

— А ты хочешь поменяться со мной местами?

А ты, чуть было не брякнул Лоран, понимая, что и он, и Эрнестина ответили бы одинаково. Отрицательно. И тем не менее, бал был… возможностью. Не той, на которую намекала Эрнестина. Лоран собирался туда идти не для того, чтобы поразглядывать наследников старого виконта. В задумчивости он скользил взглядом вокруг, и все же мысли завладели молодым человеком не так всеобъемлюще, чтобы он утратил связь с реальностью.

— Что это? — Лоран потянулся к фонарному столбу, обклееному объявлениями так плотно, что ниже уровня глаз нельзя было увидеть его истинный цвет. Знакомая буквица резанула его взгляд, как бритва, так что чувство узнавания отдалось в глубине черепа.

— Бал по поводу дня рождения короля? Какая разница, нам все равно на нем не танцевать. Моя, кхм, свадьба раньше.

— Нет, я об этом. — Лоран потянул за край афиши, и бумага осталась у него в руке. Не копию ли именно этой ноты он видел на пожарище? — Церковь объявляет Уризена демиургом. Что это значит?

— Что-то вроде того, что он создал все сущее. Не знаю. Спроси у жрецов.

— Но зачем сообщать об этом на всех столбах? И что, это разве новость? Жрецы же говорят, что в священных книгах и так об этом написано. Высший создал небо, землю, всех тварей и тому подобное.

— Кажется. Полагаешь, меня когда-то интересовали возВышенные материи? Считай меня кем угодно, но на данный момент прием виконта Сааэшейского меня занимает во много раз сильней.

Лоран спрятал бумагу в карман. Этот пропагандистский текст значил больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, и корнет намеревался перечитать его. Не раз. Но сейчас он не мог на нем сосредоточиться. Действительно, вечер у виконта пока был важнее. Может, ненамного, но все же действительно важнее.

При мысли, какую возможность он видит перед собой, Лорана начинала бить дрожь того особенного рода, когда страх мешается с нетерпением. Похожее ощущение испытываешь, если, продрогший до костей, опускаешься, не медля, в горячую ванну. Врата в неведомое открылись, и Лоран собирался шагнуть в них, пусть даже не зная, что ждет его по ту сторону.

— Если я и пойду, то только если мне будет разрешено взять с собой даму.

Эрнестина пожала плечами — даже через атлас платья было заметно, как она похудела в последнее время.

— Полагаю, это будет даже желательно. Если ты успеешь найти даму, разумеется.

— Уже нашел. Осталось обрадовать ее саму.

Звучало все, разумеется, проще, чем обязано было оказаться на практике.

В этот самый момент Лоран заметил, что в здание жандармерии кто-то заходит — издалека трудно было сказать наверняка, однако фигура и походка незнакомца, вроде бы, были такими же, как у Марка Стила.

— Мне пора идти, — сказал Лоран, движением руки останавливая проскрипывающий мимо кеб. Сестру в его темное нутро он почти затолкал.

И все же, прежде, чем закрыть дверь, брат с сестрой замерли на минуту, сжимая друг другу ладони, сплетя пальцы. Дрожь бежала через их тела, словно молния. Слов прощания никто из них не произнес, однако оба поняли, что последнее, единственное, что они могли сказать друг другу, так это слова «я боюсь».

«Я ужасно, до обморока, до отнимающихся ног, до удушья боюсь.»

***

Лоран вернулся в жандармерию и поднялся по лестнице в кабинет Стила. Не из служебного рвения — только исходя из надежды, что сможет, наконец, переменить форму на менее вонючий наряд.

— Очаровательная подружка, Эджертон. — встретил его насмешкой начальник. Поручик перебирал какие-то мятые листки, серьезно сдвинув брови.

— Это моя сестра, сэр.

Марк поднял взгляд от бумаг и расплылся в улыбке.

— Все мы так говорим, верно? Впрочем, если даже это правда — сладкая штучка, чего не отнять, того не отнять.

Лоран открыл служебный шкаф и нащупал в нем свою повседневную одежду. Больше ничего его в тот момент не интересовало. Было еще одно дело, но оно еще могло подождать — до четверга.

Стоя к начальнику спиной, корнет снял форменный мундир и просунул руки в рукава своей куртки.

— Ты куда-то собрался? — в голосе Марка не было той жесткости, которую Лоран ожидал услышать. И все же, поручик проявлял очевидное недовольство.

— Просто переодеваюсь, потому что мое обоняние исстрадалось за день. — Корнет оправил воротник и повернулся. — Есть еще что-то, что мне необходимо сделать?

— Написать отчет. — Марк закурил, но дым от его сигареты, к счастью, пах совершенно иначе, чем дым от сожженного дома. — От того, как быстро ты управишься, зависит, как быстро мы окажемся… В каком-нибудь интересном месте.

Не требовались уточнения, что речь идет о «Камелии императрицы».

Лоран сел за второй стол, располагавшийся ближе к двери, чем к окну — лишнее напоминание, кто в кабинете начальник, а кто подчиненный. Положив перед собой стопку чистых листов и очинив перо, корнет, наконец, набрался смелости спросить:

— Если уж Вы собрались мне рассказать нечто тайное, может быть, поведаете, как Вы впервые встретились с мисс Морган?

— Нет, — ответил Марк так быстро, что Лоран не успел еще сомкнуть губ после последнего «н», когда услышал слова поручика. — Я совсем другим хочу с тобой поделиться.

Да… говорить о своей первой встрече с Нераной Стил действительно не хотел. Но не смог удержаться и погрузился в воспоминания, глядя в окно, пока корнет скрипел пером, сочиняя отчет.

— Тогда, возможно, Вы скажете, кто поручил Вам разыскать девушку, беременную от Его Величества?


	5. Глава 5. Серебряное кольцо

— Хорошо, положим даже, — отчасти я с вами согласна, — к так называемому честному

труду, в порядочную жизнь нам возвратиться трудно… Но уж хоть бы в этой-то устроиться

как-нибудь получше… чтобы не вовсе рабство… чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь человеком,

женщиной себя чувствовать, а не самкой на скотном дворе.

— Хуже, моя милая, гораздо хуже. Самок не проституируют, как нас с вами, изо дня в

день. Самка — орудие приплода, а мы с вами закабалены бесплодной похотью. Попробуйте-ка

забеременеть, — сейчас же явится почтенный доктор Либесворт устраивать вам аборт. А не

захотите, будете упираться, то Буластиха не постеснится и сама распорядиться кулаками да ножницами…

_ Александр Валентинович Амфитеатров, «Марья Лусьева» («Дом свиданий») _

— Нерана, в каком ты виде! — Триша, та блондинка, с которой говорил Стил, впервые приведя в “Камелию” Лорана, поймала подругу за рукав в прихожей. — Вся растрепанная, красная… А шляпка! Ты словно после буйной скачки.

Нерана смогла ответить только счастливым смехом, и Триша улыбнулась, качая головой: чуть-чуть завистливо, но больше одобрительно. К роману Стила и Нераны почти все девушки в заведении относились с одобрением. За их отношениями следили, как за перипетиями романа, в котором нет злодея, а счастью героев мешают одни только светские условности. Считалось, что Нерана вскоре выпорхнет из опостылевшего веселого дома под венец, чтобы стать леди Стил — а случится это со дня на день. И многие, в особенности те, что помоложе, воображали, что и с ними однажды случится похожая волшебная история.

То, что происходило между нею и Стилом в реальности, Нерана предпочитала скрывать.

Впрочем, кое-кто не был счастлив от этой истории ни в малейшей степени — мадам Сесиль, держательница заведения.

Несмотря на то, что Нерана вошла с заднего входа, это, разумеется, не могло уберечь ее от встречи с хозяйкой веселого дома. Как только Сесиль появилась в коридоре, Триша тотчас исчезла, чтобы избежать нарекания. Стремительно и бесшумно, точно призрак, пользуясь тем, что ее скрадывала тенью портьера.

Нерана же осталась на растерзание дикой тигрице.

— Ты была с поручиком? — Вместо приветствия спросила Сесиль.

— Да, мадам. — Нерана дернула коленями в пародии на реверанс.

— Он заплатил тебе что-нибудь?

— Нет, мадам.

— Мерзавка!

Сесиль замахнулась широко, чтобы пощечина вышла больнее и звонче. Нерана не увернулась и не попробовала перехватить руку хозяйки: встретила удар щекой, напрягая шею. На коже под глазом тотчас расцвело красное пятно.

— Я все еще приношу Вам большие деньги, мадам.

Сесиль сжала кулаки. Что ж, эти слова она не могла подвергнуть сомнению: с появлением Нераны доходы дома и впрямь выросли почти вдвое. Поразительная прибыль для заведения, подобного их кабаре. Это не значило, что Нерана не доставляла хлопот или что искупала их с лихвой. Однако пользы от нее было все же чуточку больше, чем беспокойства, как считала Сесиль.

— Принесешь и сегодня. А синяк запудришь.

Нерана двинула бровями. К ней вернулась прежняя живость, точно она снова разговаривала с Тришей.

— Удар был хлесткий, мадам, но синяка не останется. От таких пощечин следов не бывает.

Нерана направилась в свою комнату, и как только повернулась спиной к мадам Сесиль, перестала улыбаться.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Нерана слушала скрип половиц, тихий звук своих шагов, пытаясь утишить свой гнев, но на втором преодоленном пролете в ее сознание впорхнул журчащий звук горестного, отчаянного плача. Нерана не могла остаться безучастной и пошла разузнать, кто же рыдает в одной из комнат.

Так убиваться по потерянной сережке было б невозможно, только не среди стойких девушек «Камелии». Наверняка случилось нечто важное, из ряда вон выходящее!

Как оказалось, плакала Нула, одна из новеньких. Нерана не слишком близко ее знала, но Нула подкупала окружающих своим дружелюбным характером. Некоторые танцовщицы и куртизанки «Камелии» дрались из-за украшений или любовников — чаще в шутку, чем всерьез, нередко просто от скуки, но Нула никогда не грубила, даже в ответ. Теперь же девушка согнулась на выцветшей тахте и гулко рыдала в раковину сложенных ладоней. Нерана подошла к ней и сперва присела на корточки перед Нулой, чтобы не напугать ее ненароком. Положила руку ей на плечо и спросила, что случилось. Нула, перемежая слова всхлипами, объяснила.

Она оказалась беременна.

Нерана хотела бы сразу найтись с ответом, но известие шокировало ее настолько, что она просто сидела, не чувствуя ни плеча Нулы под ладонью, ни своей собственной руки. Слова утешения не шли на ум Неране, хотя в голове повторялось, как эхо: ты должна ее поддержать!

Но как? Чем? Ложью? Потому что правда была горше горького. Беременность для куртизанки практически означала смерть.

Нерана хотела спросить, как же так произошло, и прикусила язык. Она сама вспомнила. Нула сперва, как и она сама, только выступала. У нее обнаружился необыкновенной чистоты голос, и мадам Сесиль готовила Нулу для сцены. Несколько недель Нула пела и аккомпанировала танцовщицам — сама, разумеется, также будучи одета крайне игриво, на потеху публике. А потом вдруг кто-то из девушек, ночевавших внизу, заболел — нет, несильно, какой-то ерундовой лихорадкой, которая прошла через пару дней. Но зараза перекинулась на тех, кто спал с больной в одной комнате, в том числе, и Нулу. Она охрипла — да так, что врач, знакомый мадам Сесиль, посоветовал не петь еще недели две, даже не упражняться. Нула надрывно кашляла, однако мадам Сесиль заявила, что в ее заведении сроду никто не отдыхал дольше пары дней подряд, какой бы ни была причина. И отправила Нулу «по комнатам». Это означало, что из артисток кабаре ее разжаловали в куртизанки. Нула даже не дрогнула, когда услышала приговор хозяйки. То ли природная ее кротость стала тому причиной, то ли бедняжка и не думала, что получила билет в один конец. Только одной девушке удалось вернуться из комнат на сцену — Неране, но тот случай… действительно был уникальным.

А Нула повторила путь множества бедняжек до нее — и предугадала путь множества после, не стоило и сомневаться.

Дело было в том, что устав публичных домов лицемерно подстраивался под требования уризенианства, что, впрочем, вполне пришлось бы по вкусу создателю этой религии, как могла бы подтвердить это Ее Величество Фабиола I, если б кто-нибудь ее спросил. Таким образом, куртизанкам воспрещалось избавляться от плода, если они понесли. Выхода из этой ситуации было лишь три, из которых от самой девушки зависел только один, согласно которому она решалась бы согрешить и избавиться от ребенка. В противном случае, ее судьбу решала мадам-хозяйка: либо оставляла девушку у себя, чтобы та продолжала обслуживать клиентов — находились извращенцы, которых привлекали исключительно женщины на сносях. Но после, если ребенок выживал, девушка должна была покинуть заведение — если, конечно, не умерла сама. В борделях столицы Эльзила бесплатно не кормили никого. Иначе она уходила из заведения сразу же, если мадам подозревала, что спроса на беременную куртизанку уже не будет.

Можно представить, как много возможностей в Эльзиле у опороченной, порицаемой, гонимой девушки с маленьким ребенком на руках, без родных и друзей, без заработка и надежды.

Нерана очнулась от своих мыслей, когда Нула вскрикнула и дернулась. Не замечая сама, Нерана, наполняясь решимостью, стискивала плечо Нулы все сильней, пока не сделала девушке больно. Танцовщица смущенно извинилась и поднялась с корточек. Нула — такая бледная от слез и переживаний, что с нее словно сошла вся ее природная смуглость, — по пылающим щекам Нераны многое поняла и предугадала. Рот Нулы открылся, готовый прошептать: не надо! Но она выдохнула:

— Спасибо.

***

На вывеске лавчонки значилось «Диковинки из Бралентии», и, пожелай зайти внутрь жандарм или полицейский, он не нашел бы среди товаров ничего противозаконного… И все же, каждый знал, что единственное в Бралентии настолько ценное, что вывозится в другие страны. Волшебство. Амулеты всех видов — подвески и кольца, свечи, зелья… Особенно пользовались спросом последние. В частности, та их разновидность, которая предупреждала беременность или устраняла уже начавшуюся — однако, следовало торопиться, на определенном сроке уже никакое средство не могло помочь.

И Нерана спешила.

Она задержалась только у двери на несколько секунд, чтобы успокоить дыхание, сбившееся больше от переживаний, чем от быстрой ходьбы.

Внутри, за бисерными занавесками, по крохотной полутемной комнатушке разливался пряный запах. Нерана, все еще несколько взволнованная, дышала им, словно вынырнула на поверхность с морского дна. За прилавком никого не было, когда девушка вошла, но стоило ей на мгновение отвернуться, чтобы прикрыть за собой дверь, как перед нею оказался старичок в зеленом камзоле с золотой вышивкой. Он выглядел вовсе не так, как рисовали бралентийских волшебников книжные иллюстраторы — однако точно так же, как восемь лет назад, когда Нерана явилась в лавку в поисках непрочитанных книг Эстреллы ди Манья. Но пусть она помнила старика, она для него оставалась одной из тысячи посетителей, кто, крадясь совершенно одинаково, проскальзывают в тайный магазинчик. При том, он безошибочно угадал, кто она такая и из какого заведения пришла.

— Таким, как ты, тут места нет, — сказал старик.

Нерана усмехнулась, качнула бисерный маятничек возле прилавка, и он зазвенел, ударяясь о другие, что висели рядом.

— О, правда? А я думала, в стране охотятся на колдунов, а не на проституток. Политика у нас такая — за сопротивление магии.

— Но не за сопротивление нравственности.

Нерана нетерпеливо вздохнула. Она пришла сюда не препираться, а покупать зелья. Она уже сотню раз спорила на эту тему — и почти при каждом случае, когда кто-то говорил ей, что проститутки безнравственны, порочны и подлежат истреблению, Неране хотелось закрыть лицо руками и сосчитать до десяти. Каждый раз она была уверена, что как только откроет лицо, увидит своего оппонента с проституткой. И так действительно происходило почти всегда. Ведь эти споры велись в «Камелии». Ну, а если посетитель, прокричав свою гневную тираду, уходил из заведения, можно было высунуться из окна и наблюдать, в какой иной публичный дом он направится.

— Если тебе натурально противно то, что ты делаешь, дедуля, почему бы не перестать? Повесь на дверь табличку «зелий нет!» и будь спокоен, — Нерана облокотилась на прилавок, глядя на продавца одновременно и хитро, и немного устало.

Старик рассмеялся — звук вышел у него сочный, звенящий, словно всем телом бралентиец состарился, а горлу все так же было двадцать лет.

— Для нас, айниан, то, что вы делаете — это еще не убийство, только не-деяние. Мы близки к природе, а природа и жестока, и милосердна. Однако не так жестока, как закон Уризена. А ты? Ты, милочка, жестока или милосердна?

— И то, и другое.

— Даже интересно, где тебя этому научили?

Нерана склонила голову. Она улыбнулась, но лишь на секунду — ее обуревало множество противоречивых чувств. Она никогда не покупала зелий для себя, перед нею никогда не вставал такой же выбор, как перед Нулой, однако она трепетала при мысли, что подобное может произойти. В ее жизни был мужчина, который, она знала, не предаст ее, что бы ни случилось. Что бы она ни сделала. Какой бы бесполезной ни стала. Иронично, но это знание не относилось к Марку Стилу.

Пока покупательница молчала, продавец выставлял перед нею зелья. Он говорил с ней только затем, чтобы развлечься, даже не думая на самом деле удержать что-то из товаров. Нерана выбрала то, что ей требовалось, расплатилась и собралась уже было уйти, но старик окликнул ее. Девушка повернулась не без тревоги.

— Думаю, это тебе подойдет.

Нерана вернулась к прилавку. Продавец на раскрытой ладони показывал девушке кольцо… Его вид отозвался в ее памяти чем-то едва осознаваемым, но, без сомнения, тронул одну из струн ее души. Перстень поражал своей красотой. На тонком серебряном ободке, в изящной оправе сверкал треугольный сапфир такого глубокого синего цвета, какого никогда не бывает ни у моря, ни у неба. Даже глаз у людей не бывает такой необычайной синевы. Секунду-другую Нерана просто молча любовалась им, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

— Узнаешь его, не так ли?

Стоило старику произнести это, как она действительно узнала его — вспомнила, где видела такой перстень. На гравюре. На пальце Эстреллы ди Манья.

— Ну же, бери. Мне он ни к чему.

Нерана осторожно взяла кольцо, невольно коснувшись сухой горячей ладони продавца. Помедлила секунду, а затем примерила на безымянный палец… Великовато. Впрочем, судя по дошедшим через века изображениям, леди ди Манья была дамой пышнотелой и наверняка на добрых пару дюймов, не меньше, выше ростом, чем Нерана.

— Бери. Красивое, правда? И подходит тебе.

— У меня нет таких денег. У меня вообще больше после покупки зелья натурально денег не осталось. — Нерана сняла перстень и теперь держала его в руках над прилавком, ожидая, когда старик захочет взять кольцо. Словно просто положить его на деревянный прилавок было бы кощунственно. — И оно мне велико.

— Ну-ну, не поверю, что такие модницы как ты не знают, что достаточно смазать внутри свечным воском, и колечко сядет как влитое. — Старик указал на девушку подбородком. — Бери же. Оно — твое, ты разве не чувствуешь?

— Магия, да? — Нерана затрепетала. — И какова цена?

— Бесплатно. Это мой подарок тебе.

— Нет. Я имею в виду другое. Что сделает со мной это кольцо, если я буду его носить? Магия ведь не только дает, но и отнимает. Здоровье или сон, или возможность постоять за себя, не так ли? Что за действие именно у этого перстня?

— Кто знает, — старик вдруг принялся перебирать какие-то коробки под прилавком, словно Нерана уже согласилась принять его дар и больше не о чем было спорить. — Мне он только беды приносит. У тебя может быть иначе.

— Я не колдунья.

— И что же? Хозяйка этого кольца тоже ею не была, однако бросила вызов Высшим.

— И победила?

— Это как посмотреть. — Старик едва заметно пожал сухими плечами. — В таком деле, возможно, и не важно, проиграешь ты или одержишь победу. Высшие! Осмелиться перечить им, вслух, при жрецах — не многие за всю историю осмеливались на такое.

— Я не мечу столь высоко, — сказала Нерана, затем поразмыслила несколько секунд, прикусывая губу. — но кольцо возьму.

Девушка сжала подарок в руке. Если перед нею действительно вещь Эстреллы, она возьмет ее, даже если потом погибнет из-за этого кольца.

Когда Нерана уже выходила из лавочки, продавец окликнул ее небрежным «Эй!», и девушка обернулась.

— Не думаешь, что Уризен накажет тебя за то, что ты собралась сделать?

Нерана не ответила. Просто вышла. Вослед ей несся странно-мелодичный смех старика. А она шла и шла, держа одну руку в кармане — ту, на которой теперь было кольцо, и сжимая пузырек для Нулы в кулаке. Она могла бы вернуться и сказать: «Да я вообще не верю в Высших!»

И это была бы правда.

Но это означало потерю еще нескольких минут. Такого себе Нерана позволить не могла.

***

Нерана обессиленно прислонилась плечом к косяку. Она уже видела, как действует снадобье — быстро и верно, но не безболезненно. Вскоре Нула сляжет в постель и несколько часов промучится лихорадкой. Потом она встанет, обессиленная, и еще несколько дней будет чувствовать неодолимую слабость. Но, по крайней мере, с этой минуты она спасена.

Да, повторила Нерана мысленно еще раз и еще, она спасена. Эти слова кололи ее прямо в сердце. Ах как хорошо, какое счастье, девушка снова может продавать себя, снова может страдать и мучиться!

Нерана много разного передумала за время своего нахождения в «Камелии». От мыслей, распространяемых проповедниками — что куртизанки презренные, греховные, ужасные, она отказалась очень быстро. Затем какое-то время Неране казалось, что пытка публичного дома все же меньшее из зол. Другие женщины в трущобах жили еще хуже. А они здесь, по крайней мере, могли купить настоящего мелуккадского чаю, а наедине с клиентом — вкусить винограда, пусть и только ради того, чтобы очаровать гостя. Теперь же Нерана осталась при мысли, что не может быть пытки лучше или хуже. Ты разве что можешь выбрать ту, что будет легче перенести. Но, скорее всего, ошибешься.

— И все-таки, я бы хотела ребенка, — выдавила Нула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Следующие ее слова звучали глухо, как из пещеры, — не сейчас, потом. Однажды. Это единственный шанс быть кем-то любимой для меня.

Нерана осторожно положила руки на плечи Нулы, едва касаясь, даже не опуская их до конца, чтобы не чувствовался вес — только согревая кожу подруги теплом ладоней.

— Если я смогу отсюда вырваться, то обязательно заведу ребенка. Даже если он потом узнает, какую жизнь я вела, и возненавидит меня, хоть пять, четыре, три года я проживу, пока он будет любить меня. Просто за то, что я есть.

Нерана убрала одну руку, чтобы промокнуть повлажневние глаза, в ту же секунду Нула подалась вперед, подтянула колени к груди, сжалась в комок. Лицо ее теперь пряталось вдвойне, за руками и коленями, упирающимися в лоб.

— Когда я думаю об этом, то чувствую силы идти вперед.

Нерана вполне понимала Нулу. Сама она о детях не помышляла никогда, во всяком случае, всерьез. У Нераны были мужчины, с тоски, ради развлечения или во имя дела, но даже с пессарием в руках, стоя у кровати, она не думала о детях как о чем-то, что включает ее будущее. Однако Нулу она понимала прекрасно. Ее тоже вела вперед мечта. Хотя обе девушки, бесспорно, не могли быть уверены, что их чаянья осуществятся. Обе каждый день своей жизни ощущали, что, напротив, шансы их только уменьшаются.

— Я просто уповаю на Уризена… но я так боюсь! Так боюсь, Нерана! Иначе я бы никогда не убила ребенка.

Нерана почувствовала, как дернулось у нее все лицо: щека, нос, лоб…

— Ребенка? То, что сейчас в тебе, меньше ногтя твоего мизинца, Нула! Это просто вероятность… вероятность для тебя завязнуть в комнатах на ближайшие семь-восемь месяцев, пока Сесиль будет рыскать по трущобам в поисках извращенцев, которые щедро ей заплатят за то, чтобы истязать тебя. А потом, если тебе повезет пережить роды, потому что никто не позовет к тебе врача и даже дешевую повитуху, ты будешь поставлена перед выбором: уйти на улицу вместе с отпрыском или выкинуть туда его одного. И вот это уже будет убийством ребенка. Живого, вкусившего воздуха этого света. Вопрос только один, ты будешь готова погибнуть на улице вместе с ним?

На улице к тому времени еще не кончится март, намекала Нерана, а в это время, хоть снег и начинает таять в задымленных трущобах, на улице, особенно по ночам, слишком холодно.

— Или ты предпочтешь остаться здесь, даже понимая, что ты не выберешься из комнат? И для Сесиль на веки вечные перейдешь в разряд ветоши, которой вытирают пол: она полагает, что роды делают из девушек непоправимых дурнушек. После рождения ребенка ее работницы уже не так высоко ценятся, как до, и ты видела это на примере Хеди, не так ли?

Нула вздрогнула, и Нерана запнулась. Выдыхая, она сомкнула губы, приложив все усилия, чтобы не сказать еще что-нибудь. Бедняжке Нуле и без Нераны проповедей достаточно: в конце недели как раз предстоит выслушать еще одну в церкви.

Что бы было со мной, если б я всю жизнь так и прожила в Эльзиле, подумала Нерана, я стала бы такой же, как Нула? Верила бы в то же, что она, не подвергая сомнению ни один из постулатов, который предлагают жрецы?

Она отошла к окну, чтобы прохладнй воздух остудил ее гнев. Ты хорошо выучена, подумала Нерана, и все же не идеально. Наорала на Нулу, хотя злилась на Сесиль.

— Ты знаешь, кто может быть отцом?

Нула пожала плечами, и Нерана увидела призрак этого движения в темном стекле окна. Она створка была распахнута, но вторая рисовала согбенную белую фигурку Нулы, точно зеркало.

— Он был похож на короля?

— Он был, по крайней мере, молод. Как я.

Нерана облокотилась о подоконник, подставляя лицо холодному и влажному ветру. Город редко пах так томяще, но порой, перед дождем, он казался сладким и свежим, как апимский ананас.

Ох, Лоран, невольно вспомнила танцовщица. Нерана невольно зажмурилась: такая теплая искренняя улыбка, сдержанные манеры и поразительная смелость. Это привлекательно… и может привести к чему-нибудь.

Нула собралась уходить, но Нерана задержала ее в самых дверях. Стремительным движением нагнулась к туалетному столику, порылась в нижнем ящике, оттягивая с шеи крохотный ключик на цепочке.

— Возьми. Это теперь твое… твоя. — Нерана протянула подруге тряпичную куколку. — Ее сделала моя мать перед одной из наших с ней обычных разлук. Это кукла для девочки, которой очень тяжело, но которая выдержит все, что бы ни свалилось на ее долю.

Нула взяла куклу и прижала к груди. Произнесла на прощание одними губами:

— Когда-нибудь я рожу такую девочку.

Нерана не стала спорить. Но про себя она знала, что суть в ином. Сперва самой нужно стать такой девочкой, которая выдержит все. Это нечестно и неприятно, но мир пережевывает слабых, а затем выплевывает на вонючие улицы города. И можно только бороться, да верить, что ты со всем справишься. Не позволять себе сомневаться. Проиграв, обещать, что в следующий раз будет иначе. И потом снова повторять, что уж в третий раз все выйдет как надо. И так — до самого конца, пока действительно не победишь.

Нерана закрыла дверь за Нулой. Закрыла окно. Закрыла глаза и легла на кровать.


End file.
